JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is a manga & anime series by Hirohiko Araki, first published in 1987 and is currently ongoing. The series follows the stories of the descendants of the Joestar family over the course of the past century, starting with Jonathan Joestar, as they encounter supernatural foes and acquire powers capable of defeating them. The series is divided into eight parts, with each part focusing on a different member of the Joestar family in their respective time period. Unlike parts 1 through 6, parts 7 through 8 take place in their own separate alternate timeline. In addition to the manga & anime, the series has also had several video game adaptations and spin-offs, including three fighting games; the first fighting game spin-off was JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, released by Capcom in 1998, and is mostly an adaptation of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, featuring characters from said part. Two later fighting games, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, were both released by Namco Bandai Games in 2014 and 2016, respectively, and features various characters from all 8 parts of the series. In M.U.G.E.N, many characters from various parts of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure have been made, most of them using the sprites from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future; characters appearing in other parts of the series have utilized modified sprites from said game, usually borrowing their gameplay and movesets from All Star Battle or Eyes of Heaven if they happened to appear in said games. Characters 'Part I: Phantom Blood' *Dio Brando *Jack the Ripper *Jonathan Joestar *Robert E. O. Speedwagon *William A. Zeppeli *Dire 'Part II: Battle Tendency' *Caesar A. Zeppeli *Joseph Joestar (Young) *Kars (Ultimate Lifeform) *Lisa Lisa *Rudol von Stroheim *Santana 'Part III: Stardust Crusaders' *Alessi *Anne/Runaway Girl *Arabia Fats * *Chaca * *Death Thirteen *DIO (Shadow) * *Gray Fly *Hol Horse *Iggy *Jean Pierre Polnareff (Black) *Joseph Joestar (Old) *Jotaro Kujo *Judgment *Khan *Mariah *Midler *Muhammad Avdol *N'Doul *Noriaki Kakyoin * *Pet Shop * * * *Wheel of Fortune 'Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable' *Bug-Eaten * *Josuke Higashikata (Part 4) *Keicho Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Mikitaka Hazekura *Morioh Ambulance *Okuyasu Nijimura *Rohan Kishibe *Terunosuke Miyamoto *Yoshikage Kira (Kosaku Kawajiri) *Yukako Yamagishi 'Part V: Golden Wind' *Bruno Bucciarati *Diavolo (The Boss) *Ghiaccio *Giorno Giovanna *Guido Mista *Leone Abbacchio *Narancia Ghirga * *Pannacotta Fugo * *Prosciutto *Risotto Nero *Sale *Secco * *Trish Una *Vinegar Doppio 'Part VI: Stone Ocean' *Emporio Alniño *Enrico Pucci *Jolyne Cujoh *Kenzou *Sports Maxx *Weather Report 'Part VII: Steel Ball Run' *Blackmore *Diego Brando (Other Universe) *Funny Valentine *Gyro Zeppeli *Johnny Joestar *Ringo Roadagain 'Part VIII: JoJolion' *Josuke Higashikata (Part 8) *Norisuke Higashikata IV *Yoshikage Kira (Part 8) 'Other Characters' *DIO, Gone to Heaven Stages *Air Supplena Island *Airplane *Avalon *Bohemian Rhapsody *Burning Down The House *Cairo Bridge *Cairo Clock Tower *Cairo Sewers *Cairo Street *Centipede Shoes Store *Country Town *Cytec Denka *Desert Town Remains *DIO's Mansion *DIO's Mansion Lobby *DIO's Coffin Room *Egyptian Ruins *G.D. Street Jail Passage *G.D. Street Jail Washing Place *German Base in Mexico *Ghost Mansion *Infirmary *Kira's House *Libya Desert *Lockup *Multan Hotel *Nightmare World Amusement Park *Nijimuras' House *Oingo and Boingo World *Pillar Men Awakening *Polpo's Prison Cell *Singapore Hotel *Small Island *Tiger Balm Garden *Twin Forests Tunnel Category:Series